


Golden Boy is Afraid of the Dark

by néamhni (uaigneach)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, This kinda sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/n%C3%A9amhni
Summary: the first time Keith officially met Shiro, he thought that he was going to get murdered





	Golden Boy is Afraid of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/383304) by rexuality (on tumblr). 



> so this is just a message to the people who know me in person PLEASE STOP READING MY SHIT - IT'S REALLY BAD AND I DON'T WANT Y'ALL STALKING MY FANFIC ACCOUNT
> 
> to those that are here from notifications (or not) thanks for stopping by

In hindsight, Keith probably shouldn't have been out running this late. Literally nobody else in this thrice-damned city went out this late - not because there was a lot of crime or anything (even though there kind of was), but because it just got really dark really fast.  
  
They had street lights and all that jazz, but there were long periods of darkness in between them because the city really couldn't be bothered to do anything about it. They always gave some lame excuse about budgets, but the truth was they were just too lazy. Well that and some were too afraid to bring to light those that dwelled in the darkness.  
  
The local gang was said to be nocturnal or some shit, and without the dark to run around in, some city officials feared they would start 'hunting' during the day. Keith thought that that was absolutely bogus, but it's not like he was in a position to do anything.  
  
He quite liked the dark actually. It was peaceful and gentle - it hid him from the abusive foster parents and from social workers. He'd grown up in darkness, and he held himself as such.  
  
He was a scrappy kid; skinny with dark hair and even darker circles under his purple eyes. People thought he was just some punk - and for the most part, they were right. What they didn't know, was that he was a prodigy fighter pilot at the Galaxy Garrison. Still, he was a fighter with a temper. He didn't lose fights because he fought dirty and he took people down hard.  
  
The bullies at the Galaxy Garrison learned not to mess with him rather quickly after he took down the instructor in 3 seconds flat. That's when they bumped him up to another class. He wasn't quite the academic genius that people wanted him to be, but he was a damn good fighter and a damn good pilot. No one was questioning that.  
  
That reputation had begun on the streets, and it was no wonder that people avoided him. He may be small, but he was mighty. That all resulted in him being pretty much left alone when he went on his runs alone. The running was calming, so he tried to get out as much as he can - unfortunately, today one of his classmates had been a major dick, and the only time that he'd had to run out his aggression was now.  
  
Of course, about 30 minutes into his run the sun had set abruptly, leaving him with a 30-minute sprint back to his dorm in the dark with only the sparse street lights to go by. So here he was, jogging lightly in the dark and cursing his luck as he did so. He may be generally threatening to those who know who he is, but to the random gang member, he looks like an easy target.  
  
He didn't want to waste his energy and sprint all the way back, but walking was also out of the question.  
  
Everything was going fine - he'd almost convinced himself that he was in the clear - right up until he heard pounding footsteps from behind him. He didn't bother turning around, instead beginning to book it down the street like he was being chased because he was.  
  
However, whoever was chasing him had heckin' good stamina because he actually picked up the pace??? Before Keith knew it, he had reached his limit, and he damn near collapsed just within the light of the street lamp. He had already been tired from when he was on his run, and this impromptu sprint for his life had thoroughly wiped him out.  
  
As the guy gets closer and closer, he desperately tries to scramble out of sight but he freezes as soon as the guy begins to speak, stopping only a couple of feet in front of him. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I swear I wasn't trying to chase you down or anything! I was just running because I'm scared of the dark!"  
  
Keith looks up for a moment, staring at the man that just moments before he'd been sure would murder him. He was very handsome - proportionate and angular features backed up with some solid muscles and an adorable (if sheepish) smile. It took Keith's exhausted mind a second to recognize him, but then he got it.  
  
The man in front of him was none other than Takashi Shirogane - the best pilot that the Garrison had ever produced. The guy that all the girls (and a great number of the guys) fawned over for both his good looks and just how nice of a guy he was. The only one he really talked to was Matt Holt, but he was still really nice to everyone regardless.  
  
"-it's taking me a while to get used to the dark around here. I grew up in Tokyo see, so there were always lots of bright lights and- hey! Aren't you in some of my classes?" The now identified as the Garrison Golden Boy™ said looking at him a bit closer.  
  
Keith blushed furiously and skittered backward a bit farther. "Uhh, Keith Kogane, sir." He said ever so eloquently. Shirogane just smiled brightly at him and held out a hand to offer to help him up.  
  
"Just call me Shiro, cadet. It's nice to formally meet you." He beams. Keith ever so hesitantly accepts the hand and Shiro pulls him up without expending much effort. Damn Keith was so gay holy shit.  
  
"Keith," he instructed in turn.  
  
Shiro just beamed at him, "hey, you wanna walk back to the Garrison together?" He asked and Keith couldn't find it in himself to say no.  
  
To be quite frank, Keith was still a little hung up on the fact that Takashi Shirogane was afraid of the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I lowkey made a tumblr blog for this shitty fanfic account so please drop by [my tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/myfanficsfuckingsuck)sometime!


End file.
